


Мадам Себа

by AngelJul



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, PWP, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:46:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelJul/pseuds/AngelJul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Крис всегда был скептиком, но разыгравшееся любопытство из-за подслушанного разговора о гадалке, привело его на ярмарку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мадам Себа

На пустыре за городом уже неделю стояла ярмарка. В офисе все словно взбесились: только про нее и говорили. Крис каждый день по несколько раз проезжал мимо, но желания посетить ее ни разу не возникло. От катаний на каруселях его начинало мутить, дешевые фокусы его не впечатляли, а гадалкам – которыми обычно славились подобные «мероприятия» – он не верил.  
Если бы не случайно подслушанный разговор в комнате отдыха, Крис так бы и не обращал внимания на эту ярмарку. Он только выполз из своего кабинета после утомительной видеоконференции и сделал себе кофе (секретарша куда-то исчезла, а без ударной дозы кофеина продолжать работу не представлялось возможным), когда на перерыв пришли еще две сотрудницы:  
– Как-то слишком уж сказочно, – хмыкнула одна, наливая в пузатую кружку чай.  
– Нет, Софи, правда! Все в точности, как она и предсказывала! Я встретила его именно там, где и предсказала мадам Себа! – глупо улыбаясь, уверяла вторая.  
Крис заинтересовался разговором только потому, что был скептиком всю свою сознательную жизнь и всех ясновидящих и гадалок считал обычными шарлатанами. Он аккуратно, не привлекая внимания, пересел поближе к увлеченным разговором девушкам и принялся слушать, медленно потягивая уже поостывший кофе.  
– Может, просто совпадение? – с недоверием спросила та, которую назвали Софи.  
– Да нет же! – вторая девушка полезла в карман и извлекла телефон, показывая своей собеседнице фотографию, – она мне его в точности описала и сказала, где мы встретимся.  
Крис хмыкнул в кружку. Он уже понял, что произошло – гадалка просто подослала своего человека. И если этот парень окажется мошенником или кем-то вроде, Крис не удивится.  
Дослушивать он не стал, устало поднялся с диванчика и ушел в кабинет, попутно налив себе еще кофе, но зерно любопытства уже пустило корни.

На следующий день у Криса выпал долгожданный выходной, и он решил с утра прогуляться в парке, но, проезжая мимо ярмарки, почему-то свернул на парковку. Ему вспомнился вчерашний разговор. Захотелось взглянуть на эту самую «мадам Себу» и лишний раз подкрепить свои убеждения насчет таких, как она.  
Крис припарковался, купил в кассе билет и пошел искать заветный шатер. Тот оказался самым дальним и самым неброским. С опущенным пологом. Крис нахмурился, изучая табличку у входа, надпись на которой гласила: _«Потомственная ясновидящая, гадалка в седьмом поколении, мадам Себа»_.  
– Как-то маловато «титулов», – пробормотал себе под нос Крис и решил обойти шатер кругом и поискать другой вход.  
И нашел. На свою голову.  
Полог на этой «двери» был приподнят, из шатра пахло благовониями. Крис принюхался и распознал аромат ванили. Надо же, прямо полное соответствие образу.  
Осторожно отодвинув полог, он зашел внутрь. В шатре царил полумрак. Кое-где горели толстые белые свечи, огоньки которых заметались при его появлении. Похоже, он распахнул полог слишком сильно и впустил ветер, вот и все. Аромат ванили внутри чувствовался сильнее, смешиваясь с другим, очень знакомым и в то же время далеким и неизведанным. Крис задумался, пытаясь выудить из памяти, что же так приятно пахнет, но тут взгляд привлек массивный стол, в центре которого стоял хрустальный шар на жутковатой подставке в виде пальцев скелета.  
«Кажется, кто-то пересмотрел фильмов про ведьм», – закатил глаза Крис и пошел дальше, думая о том, что антураж шатра слишком уж «киношный».  
Он успел разглядеть стеллаж, заваленный толстыми фолиантами в потертых кожаных переплетах, череп с пустыми темными глазницами и много маленьких флаконов прежде, чем заметил _его_.  
Обнаженная спина в отсветах свечей казалась хрупкой, утонченной, но Крис успел заметить как под кожей перекатывались при каждом неторопливом движении рук мускулы; полупрозрачные шаровары, низко сидевшие на бедрах, подчеркивали чертовски длинные и стройные ноги, а короткие волосы, уложенные ежиком, будили в Крисе странное желание подойти и поцеловать этого незнакомца за ухом.  
Крис медленно сглотнул и сделал шаг назад, зацепившись за что-то ногой и сбив со стеллажа какую-то металлическую вещицу. После чего застыл и уставился на парня, который обернулся и в ответ пялился на него, замерев с карандашом у правого глаза, так и не закончив подводить его. Черт, подводка…  
– Ты мадам С _е_ ба? – удивленно выпалил Крис, приходя в себя и специально неправильно произнеся его имя. Он не ожидал увидеть такое подтверждение своему скептицизму.  
Парень, наконец, отмер, убрал карандаш, накинул на плечи клетчатую рубашку и, закатив глаза, недовольно фыркнул:  
– Себ _а_ , вообще-то.  
– А мне кажется, я правильно сказал. Как раз отражает всю суть того, чем ты тут занимаешься, – Крис самодовольно улыбнулся, радуясь, что и в этот раз не ошибся в своем предположении.  
– О, и чем же? – иронично поинтересовался парень, вернувшись к прерванному занятию, и снова взялся за карандаш, отвернувшись к зеркалу.  
– Людей наебываешь, – хмыкнул Крис.  
– О, поверь, если смотреть с этой стороны, то оно отражает вовсе не это, – Крис даже удивился тому, как парень вдруг посмотрел на него через плечо, пошло улыбнулся и подмигнул ему накрашенным глазом, – ты бы оценил.  
Крис постарался не выдать своего удивления, потому что парень оказался прав. Он бы оценил. Он _уже_ успел кое-что оценить, но парень не мог этого видеть, потому что стоял спиной, когда Крис палился на него. Или мог? В отражении зеркала, например?  
Парень на это лишь ухмыльнулся, медленно стянул рубашку с плеч, явно красуясь, затем надел под стать штанам блузу и ловким, отточенным движением соорудил на голове чалму. Крис продолжал молчать, рассматривая его.  
– Можешь не спрашивать, откуда я узнал, – расставляя на столе свечи и амулеты, усмехнулся парень.  
– И не собирался, – ответил Крис и сложил на груди руки.  
– Тогда… позвать охрану или сам выход найдешь? – зеркально повторив позу Криса, парень вскинул брови.  
Ответить Крис не успел – в шатер, откинув полог главного входа, заглянула девушка и крикнула:  
– Себастиан, к тебе уже есть желающие. Ты готов?  
Себастиан, значит.  
– Черт, – тихо выругался тот и посмотрел на Криса, – быстро под стол!  
Крис и моргнуть не успел, как оказался под столом, с коленями Себастиана перед носом.  
– Да, Джесс, запускай! – крикнул тем временем тот и быстро склонился к Крису, тихо прошипел: «сиди и не высовывайся».  
– Как тебя еще не поймали, – пихнув его в колено, проворчал Крис, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее, – и вообще, какая из тебя мадам?  
Он и сам не знал, почему согласился на это, ведь мог же спокойно встать и уйти, но нет, вместо этого, скрючившись в три погибели, сидел под столом и вслушивался в тихий голос Себастиана, ставший неожиданно томным и загадочным. Ну что ж, было время подумать. А подумать действительно было о чем.  
Крис сидел под столом, положив подбородок на колено Себастиана, и размышлял под аккомпанемент его тихого голоса, загоняющего ерунду очередной наивной девушке.  
Может, это была провокация? Крис был уверен, что тот не обладал никакими сверхъестественными способностями. То, что Крис спалился на разглядывании, было исключено. В шатре, где он стоял, было темно, и Себастиан не смог бы рассмотреть, куда был направлен взгляд Криса. Значит, провокация.  
Крис самодовольно улыбнулся пришедшей неожиданно мысли. Если «мадам Себ _а_ » потомственная ясновидящая, она должна была предвидеть то, что он собрался сделать.  
Крис закусил губу, сдерживая улыбку, и медленно скользнул ладонями по внутренней стороне бедер, лаская Себастиана. Тот напрягся моментально, но ничего не сделал, продолжая что-то говорить девушке. Крису только это было и нужно. Он – с трудом – но все же нашел шнурок на шароварах и быстро дернул за него. Пояс на штанах ослаб, позволив Крису забраться ладонью внутрь.  
Почувствовав, что под штанами у Себастиана ничего нет, Крис шумно втянул воздух сквозь зубы, легко царапнул ногтями его живот и обхватил член пальцами. Себастиан над ним сбился на середине фразы и замолчал. Кажется, в наступившей тишине можно было услышать, как гулко билось в его груди сердце.  
Крис хмыкнул, облизал враз пересохшие губы и медленно пробежался пальцами по полувозбужденному члену. Значит, не одному Крису нравится происходящее. Себастиан напрягся еще сильнее, но потом выдохнул и продолжил свой рассказ. Даже голос не дрогнул! Крис не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Отняв ладонь, он облизал ее и вернул на место, двинув по стволу на пробу вверх-вниз. Себастиан издал какой-то странный звук, очень похожий на писк, и закашлялся. Отлично. Крис самодовольно улыбнулся и замер.  
Теперь уже забеспокоилась девушка. Предложила позвать кого-нибудь или сходить за водой. Себастиан отказался, заверив, что все в порядке, и только попытался продолжить рассказ, но Крис нарушил его планы, снова двинув кулаком. Себастиан глубоко вздохнул и вцепился пальцами в край стола. Крис почему-то был уверен, что тот сейчас закусил губу, чтобы не застонать. Но так было неинтересно.  
Потянув штаны на себя, Крис даже не удивился тому, что Себастиан не сопротивлялся и даже приподнялся, чтобы облегчить ему задачу. Какой молодец.  
Крис поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он тоже был уже достаточно возбужден. От Себастиана, такого нахального, но в то же время беспомощного. От ситуации и ощущений, которая она дарила.  
Крис хмыкнул, подумав о том, что еще вчера даже не предполагал о таком, а сегодня… а сегодня он сидел под столом и собирался отсосать первому встречному парню. И его это – удивительно, но – нисколько не волновало.  
Он придвинулся как можно ближе, провел еще несколько раз вверх-вниз кулаком, наслаждаясь теми звуками, которые Себастиан пытался сдержать, дрожью, которая то и дела проходила по его телу. А когда Крис наклонился и тепло выдохнул на головку, Себастиан дернулся, пытаясь вскочить с места, и едва ли не закричал:  
– На сегодня все! Мои чакры… закрылись! Извините! И передайте остальным, что я больше не принимаю!  
Девушка что-то еще говорила, но Крис ее не слушал, вместо этого он медленно провел языком по головке, облизывая ее, словно леденец, наслаждаясь в полной мере происходящим. Как только шаги затихли, Себастиан глухо застонал, откинувшись на спинку стула.  
– Эванс… ублюдок…– простонал он. Крис пропустил это мимо ушей, он был слишком увлечен тем, что посасывал головку его члена, – Крис!  
Крис отвлекся от своего занятия, только когда Себастиан потянул его за волосы.  
– Может, ты уже выберешься оттуда? – тяжело дыша, попросил он и, поднявшись на ноги, отодвинул стул. Крис вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони, выбрался из своего «убежища», выпрямился и потянулся, а потом резко смахнул все со стола и опрокинул на него Себастиана. На краю сознания он уловил звук разбившегося шара, но не придал этому значения, его заворожили искусанные и распухшие губы Себастиана, которые беззвучно шевельнулись, словно тот что-то прошептал. Кажется, «на счастье»?  
– Так кто из нас сейчас будет оценивать правильность произношения твоего «псевдонима»? – прошептал Крис, медленно проводя языком по губам Себастиана.  
Крис кожей чувствовал, как Себастиан проглотил колкость. Вместо этого он притянул Криса к себе и с жадностью поцеловал. Его наглый язык хозяйничал во рту Криса, изучая новую территорию и распаляя все больше. Крис даже не успел понять, когда Себастиан успел расстегнуть его джинсы и пробраться рукой под резинку боксеров.  
– Если ты собрался наглядно показывать, масло там, – разорвав поцелуй, выдохнул ему в губы Себастиан и кивнул в сторону стеллажа; но вместо того, чтобы отпустить Криса, стал прокладывать дорожку поцелуев вниз по шее, спускаясь к ключицам.  
Крис со смешком оторвал его руки от своей задницы, но прежде, чем метнуться к стеллажу, крепко поцеловал Себастиана. Крису казалось, оторвись он от Себастиана даже на секунду – и тот исчезнет. Происходящее казалось мороком, дурманом, напущенным каким-то злым волшебником. А может, Крис нанюхался благовоний и лежит сейчас без сознания перед входом в шатер, а происходящее – всего лишь сон?  
Но стоило ему вернуться, как Себастиан доказал ему, что происходящее далеко не сон и поставил Крису багрово-красного засоса в месте, которое вряд ли можно прикрыть воротником рубашки. После чего долго и с чувством вылизывал свою отметину, подставляясь под пальцы.  
Криса трясло от возбуждения. Он с трудом сдерживал себя, чтобы не трахнуть Себастиана так, без подготовки. Приходилось сдерживать себя из последних сил. Хотя Себастиан этому очень не способствовал: вскидывал бедра, стонал так, что Крис запомнил эти звуки на всю жизнь, целовался глубоко и влажно. Это было немыслимой пыткой, но прекращать ее Крис не хотел.  
Когда Крис добавил третий палец, Себастиан вдруг резко притянул его за воротник футболки, до крови укусил за нижнюю губу и хрипло выдохнул:  
– Я хочу, мне нужно! – и слизнул выступившую каплю крови.  
В этот момент у Криса отказали с трудом сдерживаемые тормоза. Закинув ноги Себастиана себе на плечи, он вошел одним плавным движением, наплевав на презерватив. Сейчас имел значение только Себастиан, а остальное отходило на второй план.  
Когда он, спустя пару мгновений, на пробу медленно двинулся назад и снова вперед, Себастиан запрокинул голову и шумно задышал, облизывая губы. Крис не смог наблюдать за этим наглым языком и поцеловал Себастиана, толкнувшись снова. Тот не отпускал его, уже даже не целуя, а просто касаясь губ своими губами, разделяя один на двоих воздух. И этого хватило для того, чтобы Крис сорвался. Он толкался короткими, рваными движениями, постанывая в рот Себастиану.  
Это было настоящим безумством. Они стонали, дышали, двигались в унисон, словно единое целое. А вероятность быть застигнутыми врасплох только подогревала и без того острые ощущения.  
– Крис…– прошептал Себастиан, зажмурившись и откинув голову назад.  
Этого хватило. Крис скользнул рукой между их телами, обхватил его член и стал двигать в такт своих толчков. Себастиан застонал громче, но стоило провести по доверчиво подставленной шее языком, как он закричал и содрогнулся в оргазме. Крис продержался не намного дольше: вид кончающего Себастиана, распластанного под ним, выкинул за грань мгновенно. Теперь Крис никогда не забудет это зрелище. Он поцеловал Себастиана в веко, размазывая потекшую от пота подводку, и стянул чалму с его головы.  
Когда послеоргазменная нега начала спадать, Крис неловко скинул ноги Себастиана со своих плеч и снова опустился на него, наплевав даже на то, что одежда неприятно липнет к телу.  
Себастиан потянулся за поцелуем сразу же. И этот поцелуй совершенно не был похож на те, которыми они обменивались недавно. Он был наполнен нежностью, ленивым довольством и еще одной немаловажной составляющей.  
Разорвав поцелуй, Крис уткнулся носом в шею Себастиану и глухо проворчал:  
– Ну что, убедился, что мне не слабо?  
– Почти. Вот если бы это была примерочная или, скажем, зал кинотеатра во время сеанса…– притворно вздохнул Себастиан и зарылся пальцами в волосы Криса, неторопливо перебирая взмокшие пряди.  
– Придурок, – фыркнул Крис, прикусывая его мочку уха, – то есть, тебе мало ярмарки и толпы людей вокруг? Это я еще не говорю, что ты договорился с какой-то своей румынской родственницей, так удачно приехавшей с ярмаркой, подменить ее ради этого на пару дней. Все еще не хватает острых ощущений?  
– Мне их и так хватало, – фыркнул Себастиан, – В следующий раз, когда решишь назвать меня скучным, прежде думай о последствиях.  
Крис навис над ним и снова поцеловал, предотвращая возможную недовольную речь. Никогда не знаешь, на что обидится Себастиан Стэн и что придумает в качестве твоего прощения. Но Крис готов был с этим жить.


End file.
